Civvies Mask
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When the domino mask won't work, Robin shows the team that there's more than one kind of superhero.


**This was actually inspired by a Pierce the Veil song. I'm not all that into them- the screaming can get to be a little much... but ah... I was listening to Fast Times at Clairemont High and thinking when the idea kind of toppled me. I don't see how it relates at all to the song, but I'm not going to protest. Yes, I know it's OOC and doesn't particularly make sense, but let me have this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters below.**

* * *

When Miss Martian rejoined the team on the bleachers they had occupied in her absence, it was obvious by her expression that she hadn't been successful. To confirm it, she shook her head and gave a little sigh.

"They hate us as much as the rest of the world does right now," she said softly, eyes flitting back to the party in mention.

Suited officials idled by, talking into their headsets and blocking those out of the crime scene who weren't wearing sunglasses at six in the evening. Two looked their direction with a set expression, enough to have Kid Flash avert his eyes. He got to his feet and dashed over beside the Martian to try and hide it, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't kick yourself over it," he assured her, squeezing her shoulder with a makeshift smile. "We'll just... have to find some other way in. I mean, we're heroes. How hard can it be?"

When he noticed Megan staring at his hand, he remembered to remove it and returned back to his spot beside Robin, apologizing to Superboy at the glare he had earned. They all sat there, five becoming six again, as they all contemplated and thought of _anything _that could possibly work. As all hope neared its limit, Robin gave a little sigh.

"Cover me," he said exhaustedly, unhooking his belt.

He slid down beneath the bleachers and unhooked his cape too, moving fast. Kid Flash gave a startled gasp, eyes bugging.

"Dude-!" he tried to intervene.

"Cover me," Robin repeated with emphasis, sliding his unbuckled vest to the concrete.

The redhead gave a conflicted groan, but he helped guide the others so no one could see the ebony change, thankful for the concrete wall that the bleachers were backed up to.

Robin slipped his tights down off of his hips and pulled black slacks out of his belt instead, slipping them on and quickly tucking a white dress shirt into the waistband. A navy tie tightened beneath his collar like a self-made noose, a black jacket unrolled and pulled up over his shoulders. Three swift moves had his jacket buttoned up to his ribs and smoothed out, the gloves unstrapped and dropped.

"KF- hair gel," he called upwards, lightly prying the domino mask from his features and patting the skin it had previously clung to to even out the indentations left from the suction.

Everyone looked to the redhead, a little weirded out by the thought that he carried hair gel around with him.

"I don't have any," he argued, avoiding their eyes.

"I'm not asking again."

Robin seemed so much bigger in that moment, twice his size and a lifetime more powerful. It was enough for Kid Flash to open the compartment in his gloves and drop down a quarter sized container to his friend without a word. The ebony caught it, slicked his fingers and worked faster than he'd known his hands to go until his peak showed and every hair seemed to lay flat. After tucking his slacks over his boots to hide that they weren't professional, he tossed the gel back up and slipped topside.

"How do I look?" Dick grinned at them, smoothing his jacket again.

The round of smiles boosted his confidence immediately.

"Hot," Kid Flash teased, giving a little wink.

"Familiar," Artemis said more to herself, brow drawing tight.

Megan seemed to recognize who he had become and laughed excitedly into her hand.

"That was Wally's reaction when he found out, too," the fifteen year old grinned at her, and then he was off to face the suited officials.

Artemis looked between the gingers, the confusion showing strong in her features.

"Bruce Wayne's kid," Superboy seemed to realize, looking to Megan for confirmation.

She gave a ghost of a nod and his eyes grew, any other reaction failing to show itself. Wally bit back a smile, choosing to hold his tongue for once. They all watched in some kind of awe as their friend wore this new mask, blending in immediately. After a short standing argument that had Dick lifting his shoulder to seem so much bigger than he was, the men seemed to part without any other question, nodding into their headsets. The ebony grinned, beckoning the team over. They didn't hesitate to join him.

"How'd you do it?" Artemis asked quietly, ducking the police tape that he held up.

Blue eyes twinkled with a certain smugness. Kid Flash ducked next, touching a fist to the raised one.

"Some of our best supers don't need the capes, Arty," he pointed out.

Dick ended the trail with a smirk lighting his lips. "Yeah, but I don't look all that bad in one either."

The officials stared on, wondering why on earth Dick Grayson was chummy with the Justice League after recent events, but they were smart enough to not go against one of Bruce Wayne's own. If Mr. Wayne himself needed the League working on this, they wouldn't be the ones to stop him.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
